Flk in: When Heroes Collide
by tillerian
Summary: Fox, Link, and Kirby are back, and Destroyer is too. They journy to the planet Earth to stop him, but along the way, they run into other heroes.
1. To Earth

The Flk Team in: When Heroes Collide: Part I

It happened about a month ago. Link, Kirby, and I were trying to save Hyrule from gannondorf. We were at the top of the tower were we met up with Zelda and Gannondorf. He tried to take Zelda's triforce of wisdom, but I tried to save her and interfered with the transmition. Then, a bright glow came. I looked at my right hand and there it was, the triforce of wisdom. After Link defeated Gannondorf, we escaped, but Gannondorf survived and used the triforce of power to turn him into Gannon. Kirby tried to suck up on him, but got the triforce of power instead. After a long hard battle, we finally beat Gannon. Then, Link, Kirby, Zelda, and I were floating in the skies of Hyrule. I decided to give the triforce of wisdom back, but she said "Keep it. After all, it's better in your hands than in mine. With the power of the triforce in three good hands, great things will happen"

Those words still float through my head, even to this day.

My name is Fox McCloud. Leader of the Starfox team, and I've had the greatest adventure in my life.

It all started when we received a message from General Pepper.

"General Pepper here, Starfox" said the General "I have an important mission for you. We have located Destroyer! He is on the planet Earth, a planet in the solar system, not far from the lylat system. We need you to go down there and investigate. Pepper out"

We've been hunting down Destroyer for quite awhile and now that we've found him, we're going after him.

I decided it was best to leave Falco, Slippy, and Peppy behind and bring Link and Kirby with me. Once the Great Fox flew over the Earth, we ran to the hanger.

Then, we hopped into my Arwing and went down to Earth.

"Alright, Fox" said Peppy "According to my scanners, Destroyer should be at Antarctica, right below the planet. Peppy out"

There we were, on the icy cold surface of Antarctica. I landed the arwing and me and my friends jumped out. It was a blizzard and we had no signal. So, we were on our own.

"Okay, guys" I said "We should find our way through this blizzard"

"Hey, Fox" said Kirby "I'm hungry, I wonder if this ice is eatable"

"Do not try it, Kirby" said Link "I did it once in the ice caves of Hyrule"

"Yeah" I said "I can remember that one. Not pretty"

We got a move on through the blizzard, but it got worse each passing step. Then we heard fires of probe droids! It was them, so Link, Kirby, and I did the usual. I got out my blaster and started blasting them open, while Link sliced them to bits, and Kirby sucked them up.

"Yep, he's here alright" I said

"We are drawing nearer, yes?" asked Link

"Hey" said Kirby pointing to some things "Who are those two?"

One was a hamster with a large orange spot on his back that came over his right eye and across his left, he had a brown belt over his right shoulder and under his left and it held some sort of staff.

The other was a blue hedgehog wearing gloves and red running shoes tan arms, tan muzzle, a circular tan stomach, a long brown nose, green eyes.

I wasn't sure about them, so I held my gun up to them and said "Friends or enemies?"

"Well" said the hedgehog "Judging by the way you totaled those probe droids, I'm guessing we're friends. AND DO YOU MIND NOT POINTING THAT THING AT ME!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh" I said lowering my gun

"This guy has a bad attitude" I whispered to Link and Kirby

"We are on a quest to find someone" said Link "Do you know anyone by the name of Destroyer"

"Well" said the hedgehog "We're looking for a guy named Terminator, do you know anyone by the name of that?"

"Nope, never heard of him" said Kirby

"Hey, by the way" said the hedgehog "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog, and the leader of the Sonic Team"

"And I'm Hamtaro, the power ham of the wind" said the hamster "I'm the world's fastest hamster"

We introduced ourselves and told them our story.

"Why are you looking for this Terminator" asked Link

"Well" said Sonic "You see, Terminator stole the 7 chaos emeralds. In case you don't know what the chaos emeralds are, they are emeralds with unlimited power; the only thing that can control them is the master emerald"

"My story is different" said Hamtaro "I come from a place called the Ham-ham Island, there, it is protected from evil by power hams, and I am one of them. Terminator stole our ham gems except mine, ham gems are the source of our power. Now I have to get them back"

"And, wouldn't you know we both ran into each other and agreed to help" said Sonic.

"That's all that happened" said Hamtaro

"Hey" said Sonic "Why don't you guys help us beat Terminator"

"Gee" I said "I don't know, we're already doing something"

"We'll help you take on Destroyer"

"Really" asked Kirby

"Sonic has the technology to track down Destroyer, and if you help us beat Terminator, then we'll help you beat Destroyer" Hamtaro said.

We huddled together and started talking.

"I don't know these guys" I said

"Yes" said Link "But they have agreed to aid us in our quest after we help them, did they not?"

"Yeah" said Kirby "Come on, Fox, we can trust them. Its help that we can get easily"

"Alright" I said.

We got up and I said "Alright you two, we'll help you, but you'd better hold your end of the bargain"

"Don't worry" said Sonic "I never back down on my promises. I don't know about Hamtaro here, but I never will"

"I don't either, Sonic" Hamtaro said.

"Then, we shall quest!" said Link.

"Basically, he means 'let's go" I said.

We started to move on through the blizzard.

"Boy" said Sonic "this is some blizzard, huh?"

"Yep" said Hamtaro "But I've always got my guard up"

Then, all the sudden, something started attacking us. We figured it was more probe droids so we started attacking, then beams, waves, flames, vines, and something invisible started fighting back. We couldn't see what it was, but we fought on. Then the attacks stopped and so did we. Then Hamtaro called "Who's there?"

Then out of the blizzard came five creatures.

One creature had a cat-like appearance black, it was four-legged, yellow rings on it's fore-head, legs, tail, and ears.

Another creature also had a cat-like appearance, was four-legged also, purple with a gem on its for-head, and a forked tail.

The other creature was shorter, four-legged, blue, stars on its cheeks with both ends of its mouth reaching all the way to them, a fin on its head and a fin-like tail.

Another one was standing on two legs, red and yellow, beak, bird-like claws on its hands.

The last one was green, also two legs, short, had a frog-like head, a darker green tail, and a red belly.

"Who or what are those things?" I asked

"I don't know" said Sonic

Then Hamtaro walked towards the black one, and held out his paw. The black one looked up and said "I'm not smelling it"

To our shock, those things can talk.

"Who are you" Sonic asked

"We're Pokemon" said The black one "independent ones that is"

We all started wondering what Pokemon where. The black one sighed and said "Pokemon are creatures from another Island. People catch them, train them, or treat them like pets. Normally, pokemon don't talk, but independent pokemon do. Independent pokemon are civilized and live like humans. Now, we're independent pokemon looking for someone. I'm Umbreon"

"I'm Espeon" said the purple one

"I'm Skipper the mudkip" said the blue one

"I'm Blazekin" said the red one

"And I'm Treeko" said the green one "and guess what. We're…"

Umbreon put his paw up against Treeko's mouth. We decided to introduce ourselves and tell them our story.

"Why are you all out here, and who are you looking for?" Hamtaro asked

"Alright" said Umbreon "We're secret agents and we're looking for a man named Destroyer"

"That's who we're looking for!" I said in enthusiasm.

"Then you know who we're talking about, dude" said Espeon.

"Hey" said Sonic "Why don't you guys help us beat Terminator and we'll help you beat Destroyer"

"Why should we trust you" said Umbreon

"Because they're helping us" said Kirby.

"Come on, Umbreon" said Skipper "It'll be fun, they said they'd help us right?"

"Fine" said Umbreon "We'll help, but only if you'll hold up your end of the bargain"

"We promise" Hamtaro said.

We introduced ourselves and continued on.

So we continue through the blizzard. The more we walked the worse it got. Then two silhouettes came out of the blizzard, they looked like probe droids except one was red and yellow, and the other was blue. Then I recognized the red one: "Samus Aran, is that you?" I asked

"The Flk team" Aran said "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Destroyer" said Kirby "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Samus Erik" said the blue one "Samus Aran's brother. Aran, you know these guys?"

"Only Fox, Link, and Kirby" said Aran "The others I'm not familiar with"

We introduced ourselves again, said what needed to be said.

"Are you looking for Terminator?" Aron asked Hamtaro and Sonic.

"Yep" said Sonic

"And you guys are looking for Destroyer" said Aran to me, Link, Kirby, and the pokeagents (that's what the pokemon called themselves)

"Yep" said Umbreon

"Hey" said Sonic "You must be looking for either or, we'll defeat Terminator, then Destroyer"

"I'd love to" said Aran

"But, we're looking for one person and one person only" said Erik.

"Why are you here then?" Hamtaro asked

"Because" said Aran "Terminator and Destroyer are both the same people!"

"Why the heck did he do that?" asked Sonic

"Obviously" said Hamtaro "he had so many grudges against him that they might come together and foil his plans. So he made two identities of himself"

"Oh, well he failed at that, because we're all here, right?" I said

"Hey" said Sonic "we're all here, right. And we're looking for the same person, right? So, why don't we band together and beat up Terminator?"

We all agreed.

"I know the way to Terminator's base" said Aran "follow me"

We followed Samus Aran to this enormous base, and went inside. There we met, the one, the only, Terminator.

"Ah" he said "So you all found out what I was up to. You all, unfortunately, are too late. The weather changing machine is being loaded into my ship. Soon, it will travel the world setting remote controlled nano bots into the atmosphere. Then…"

"Yeah, yeah" said Sonic "control weather, rule the world, that scenario. Look where just here to kick your butt so let's just get this over with"

"Let's just see you try!" said Terminator "But first, your going to have to get through the black probe droid"

"The What?" I asked

It was was it was called, a black probe droid.

"Don't tell me that's the same robot I fought on the island" said Hamtaro

It looked easy so I said "So, you've built another robot, come on guys let's destroy this thing"

But I was wrong. We raced toward that thing and it shot us with a powerful beam, then I blacked out! I thought I died!

To be continued…


	2. A New Hope

Flk Team in: When Heroes Collide: Part II

I thought we were on a one way trip to heaven. But I was wrong. Instead, we were in the realm of the sages. And we saw Zelda there.

"Zelda?" I said "What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here?" said Kirby

"Zelda" said Link "Did we die?"

"Yes" said Zelda "But, you're getting a second chance. When you re awaken you will be the same, but you will have something new"

"Then, why are getting a second chance?" I asked

"Because, you all hold the pieces of the triforce" said Zelda "We can't allow you all to die. He wouldn't allow you to die"

"He?" I asked "Who's he?"

But then we were sent into a portal that lead us back to our world.

"So long, Zelda" said Link "I will see you in Hyrule so we can kiss"

"In your dreams, Link" said Zelda

Then, a bright light shone. We were back!

"Ugh" I said "What happened. Did we just die?"

"You did" Hamtaro said "But I helped you"

"How did you do that" said Link "It would take power to do that. But it would never work"

"Unless" said Kirby "Unless he transmitted a copy of his power to our triforce pieces"

"We should get a move on" said Hamtaro "The others need us"

"How can we do that?" I asked

"Do what I do" Hamtaro said

Then, he started rolling fast, so fast he was a buzz saw. Then, he stopped rolling and said ""You can do that and run faster, so, you try"

Then, we started to do it. Soon enough, we were spinning so fast, we were flying.

Then, we all attacked the black probe droid. It fell to the ground.

"Whoa" said Sonic "Fox, Link, Kirby, your all alive, and fast?"

"Thanks to Hamtaro" I said

"You may have defeated the black probe droid" said Terminator "But you have yet to win the battle. LAUNCH THE SHIP NOW!"

Terminator and the black probe droid ran down two hallways.

"HAHAHA!" said Terminator on the speakers "Ship launched. You are too late. And, F.Y.I., the reactor is about to explode. Can you all stop me, the black probe droid, the ship, and the reactor at the same time? Oh and here's the catch"

Then, an army of probe droids came out of nowhere.

"The black probe droid" Hamtaro said

"Terminator" said Sonic

"The probe droids" I said

"The ship" said Umbreon

"The reactor" said Erik

Then we all looked at each other and knew we had to split up: Hamtaro went after the black probe droid, Sonic went after Terminator, Link, Kirby, and I stayed behind and held of the probe droids, the pokeagents went on the ship, and Samus Aran and Erik went to stop the reactor.

We held them off for a while, using our powers. But, they out numbered us, three to hundreds. Then, we heard a loud boom.

The pokeagents, Samus Aran, and Erik came flying through the wall and hit us and we were flying through the wall, we hit Hamtaro, then the black probe droid, then Sonic, then we hit a solid wall.

"Ow" said Sonic "What was that for?"

"That was fun!" said Skipper "Let's do that again"

"Let's not" said Umbreon

"No matter" said Terminator "The black probe droid will finish you off"

"I don't think so" said Sonic "'cause I think my spines pierced it"

We all got up and the black probe droid was filled with holes, and blew up.

"MY BEAUTIFUL MASTERPEICE, RUINED" said Terminator

"System overload" said a computer "The entire facility will explode in 1 minute"

"Well" said Terminator "That's my queue. So long everyone, see you in the afterlife!"

Terminator started to get away in that robot of his, but a big chunk of his ship (Obviously, the pokeagents destroyed it) fell on the wheel of his robot and it couldn't move. We high tailed it out of there. Then, the base blew up and rubble was left of it. Terminator rose from the pile of rocks, defenseless.

"My base, my plan, my probe droids, MY ROBOT! DESTOYED" said Terminator

I raised my blaster to Terminator and said "Surrender, now"

Then, I saw that he was already in plenty of bad luck enough so I lowered my blaster and said "Get out of here, and good luck finding your way out of Antarctica on foot"

Terminator left.

"Oh, YEAH!" said Sonic "We did it! We all did it!"

"Yep" I said "Terminator is finally defeated"

"Oh, and by the way" said Umbreon "I believe these belong to you"

He gave Hamtaro the ham gems and Sonic the chaos emeralds.

"Terminator was using them to power the weather changing machine" said Espeon.

Then, the blizzard cleared and the sun started to set.

"Hey, guys" said Sonic "That was fun! We should see each other again sometime"

"Yeah" said Kirby "that was pretty cool"

Then, Aran and Erik took of their helmets. Aran had long blonde hair, she also had blue eyes. Erik had blonde hair and blue eyes also, but his hair went halfway down his neck.

"Hey, Aran" said Erik "We gotta head back to H.Q. to get my S-rank"

"Your right" said Aran "See you guys later. I hope we meet again sometime"

They walked off.

"Hey, we've got to get going, too" said Umbreon

"Yeah, dude" said Espeon "the other pokemon are going to like, totally be wondering where we went"

"Bye, guys" said Treeko

They walked off.

Then Peppy came on my communicator and said "Hey, guys. Peppy here, great job! Head back home so we can collect our fee. Peppy out"

"Well, guys" I said "We've got to go. We're getting paid to do this and we don't want to miss our fee"

"We'll catch you later" said Kirby

"Farewell, my friends" said Link "Until, we meet again"

I looked back at Hamtaro and said "Hey, Hamtaro, thanks for reviving us and giving us these powers. After all, who knows when this will come to good use?"

We walked off and headed to the arwing and headed towards the great fox. There, we told everyone about what happened down there. Of course, General Pepper gave us our fee. But, I looked down at Earth, and knew that we will meet again.

That was one of the greatest adventures I ever had.

The End


End file.
